The Adventures Of Herpmano
by Churrotrain
Summary: After years of roleplaying, the administrator of Herpmano decides to create a fanfiction based off all the adventures of her past. (Warning: Crack, and an extremely sorry author. xD Rated M for language.)


So like one day ItalyPie was sitting on the couch watching TV like the normal Italian pimp he was until he heard the door knock. Right when he was about to answer a Belarussian fucking butterfly flies in followed by a half-neko Natalya motherfucking Arlovskaya. "Oh. Big brother Vanya isn't here," The Belarussian butterfly commented, "Oh well, tough luck." It said before growing into a human sized fuckin' butterfly. And then, fucking Netherlands came in and flung himself onto the couch. Now, this wasn't ItalyPie's house; it was Poland's and Spain's house. Yeah. Poland and Spain were married. And they had two couchs. TWO, MOTHERFUCKING TWO FOR GOD'S SAKE. Anyways, the two couchs were owned by Japan, the other by Netherlands. Now, the Dutch couch was huge. Literally. It took up the whole room. Kiku's couch was..Small. Yeah. But it didn't bother him; unless somebody tried to take it.

So then like Sealand and England got together and Sealand ( ? ? ? )ed England's ( ? ? ? ) and then England ( ? ? ? )ed everywhere, while Antonio could be heard in the background, riding Lovino like he was at the grand fucking internationals.

After that, Poland, ItalyPie, Wy, and Fem!France all became magical girls; and battled against Evil Girl Slovakia. They suffered, they bled, they cried, they smiled, they laughed, they cried again, but they defeated evil girl Slovakia. And after that they had a pizza party like they do when Volley ball season/Soccer season/Basket ball season ends in Elementary school.

And then,

AND THEN,

TURKEY.

AND.

GREECE.

GOT.

MARRIED.

AND THAT CAUSED THE END OF THE WORLD.

YEP.

NORWAY DIES.

AND SO DOES JAPAN.

SCOTLAND STEALS JAPAN'S COUCH and author turns off caps.

And Derptonio Derpandez Derpiedo and Justin Bieber battled to see who would become God, and all of the Nations became straight; which means Poland and Spain got a divorce.

And Greece casts the Earth into the shadow realm, and everybody else screams.

And then the tsunderes cuddle all of their lovers without being drunk.

Spain gets married to Dora The Explorer instead.

Then Hetalia dies, but somehow this continues on.

The yanderes watch pleasantly as their crush makes out with others.

Greece wins a race.

Hell freezes over.

Belarus agrees on marrying somebody else.

China ate Kung-fu Panda and married Nihao Kai-lan.

Belarus marries Lithuania.

And Justin Bieber became our lovers.

And the male's mothers became Rebecca Black.

Ukraine's boobs became missiles.

Germany smiled as Italy opened his eyes and cursed at Romano and demanded that nobody got pasta until everybody did a million laps around the world.

America hates burgers.

France hates everyone.

China dies.

South Korea lets things orignate from different places.

Japan gets married to Derptonio even though everybody was straight.

Ukraine becomes an A-cup.

Sealand gets D-cups.

England's eyebrows start to eat everybody, causing his eyebrows to become thin.

France denies everything.

Iceland calls Norway big brother.

France uses a condom.

Everybody believes England when he says fairies exist.

Liechtenstein kicks Switzerland in the balls.

Liechtenstein abandons Switzerland.

Switzerland buys the exspensive cheese.

Hungary accepts the crotch cloth.

Hungary uses the frying pan /for cooking/.

Denmark, Prussia and everybody else become not-sexy.

Finland tells the world he doesn't believe Santa.

Japan's and Norway's eyes start to have souls.

Ginger's are the only one's with souls.

Ash starts aging.

Spain gets out of the Eurozone.

Brock gains eyesight.

Pikachu evolves.

Brock scores a woman-

Basically, its the end of the world okay.

And then, years later the world comes back.

And Osaka, Romano, and Scotland get into a huge fight, and start a huge war.

There was blood, and it was taken place on a site called;

Chatzy.

And the room they were in, was called Hetalia RP?

The administrators were probably insane; who knows.

And then there was a girl...

That disguised herself...

As a man named...

Rufus Weylin.

Rufus, was a little bitch ass girl, and dated a Brazilian named Lucas and got him really depressed; so they broke up and yeah, Lucas started to date his bootyful yaoi hands.

The End. 


End file.
